


Ain't Youth Meant To Be Beautiful?

by hika_chan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Condoms, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Religious Conflict, Sex, The sex after marriage rule is a bitch for gil, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hika_chan/pseuds/hika_chan
Summary: Gilbert - a sad, lonely teenager - has been raised by his parent's strong belief in religion and always abode by their strict orders. But in his adolescence, he is rebellious and wants so desperately to break away from their rules.





	Ain't Youth Meant To Be Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> Reader: Gil come over  
> Gil: I can't I'm in the 90s  
> Reader: But my parents aren't here
> 
> *Running in the 90s starts playing*

"(Name), I want to go all the way, liebe." Gilbert breathes, watching her reaction in the dark. (Name) feels worry flood her mind. She raises her eyebrows. "But Gilbert, your parents will be mad!"  
He shakes his head and leans in. She can feel his warm breath fan across her parted lips. "I want to forget about my parents for now." and with those words in the cold air he leans in and connects their lips. Gilbert can tell by the way (Name) kisses that she's still hesitant. He wants to show her it's okay, so he nips her bottom lip lightly. He shows her that he wants this and he's very willing.

Eventually (Name) gives in to his wishes and kisses back. His lips are warm and feel like velvet against hers. Both are virgins and have never made it this far with anyone before. The way Gilbert kisses captures the gentleness of a virgin and the insistent prodding of her lips like a casanova. In reality, Gil's trembling slightly and neither have had any sort of close interaction that intimacy offers to both. The idea that (Name) is on the same level of skill that he is makes him feel better about himself. But he's watched enough porn to know how to navigate his way through sex, and if those grainy German pornos were anything to go by Gilbert would say he was doing a good job. Not quite the saint his parents made him out to be.

Their breathing is heavy when they separate, faces flushed. Gilbert shyly meets (Name)'s gaze, smiling softly. He's thoroughly enjoying this moment. He feels obvious lust and desire for her and it shows through his jeans. Gilbert wonders why this beautiful act is so forbidden. He wonders why his parents try to shield him from sexuality when it feels wonderful. Above all, Gilbert feels like a reckless teenager making mistakes and enjoying his youth for what it's worth. He doesn't at all feel like a lonely, religious, sad teenager that he usually is. He feels normal for once.

"(Name), I love you." He whispers against her neck. She grins and runs a hand through his messy hair. "I love you too, Gilly."  
They both laugh at the silly nickname and silence quickly sets in. Gilbert feels nervous again and kisses along the curve of her neck and shoulder. He's slightly panicked. Gilbert doesn't want to make a mistake that will hurt her, he feels so anxious. (Name) giggles at how light his ticklish kisses are. She doesn't seem worried at all. Gilbert smiles at the lightheadedness of their situation and calms his racing heart. Underneath his lips (Name)'s own slow pulse beats steady and she moans once he kisses upwards. His teeth grind into the soft skin under her ear until a mark is visible.

"Gil.." (Name) groans and grips his shoulder. A flame sets inside his stomach, making his member uncomfortably stiff in his boxers. He too moans and wiggles out of his bottoms. With (Name)'s attention now on him, she takes the reigns and pulls out his member, giving him slow, long strokes. Gilbert's head tilts back, "(Name).."  
A shudder runs through his body from the sensation. He's breathless and thrusting up to meet (Name)'s hand, but she pulls her hand away and takes her own soaked underwear off. Hearing her boyfriend's moans made her aroused and quite impatient. She feels the night has been dragging on for too long.

"Condom." she mutters, spreading her legs and rubbing a finger along her wet entrance. Gilbert understands and grabs the condom that he stole from Francis. He rips it open and rolls it on, then turns to (Name). His fingers glide over her thighs to her womanhood. Gilbert's eyes are fixated on her sex. He can see her liquids glistening and as he eases a finger in, he hears (Name) grunt and stills his finger. She is unbelievably tight.

"Gil... it hurts.." she cries. He places a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Sorry (Name)."  
He isn't sure of what to think. He's scared of further hurting her once he's inside her, after all this is only a finger. Gilbert inserts and second and then a third finger, pumping them in. The beautiful girl underneath him quickly adjusts to the feeling of his long fingers pumping endlessly, panting. Gilbert can't help but admire how gorgeous she is with sweat dripping down her temple and her eyes shut in pleasure. He is especially fond of the way his name rolls off her tongue in a needy way. By then, his patience has definitely worn off.

Her eyes are open slightly and watching Gilbert as he hovers over her body. His indecision returns and for a few moments he stares down at her nude body, not quite sure what to do now. His mind is once again racked with anxiety as his body trembles.

He lets a nervous laugh slip, one that doesn't sound like him at all. The man swallows thickly before meeting her eyes.  
"You're beautiful." he speaks in a shaky voice. (Name) recognizes his nervousness and smiles softly. "Are you okay? I can give you a handjob you know, we don't have to do this."  
He shakes his head with a shaky chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just scared that I won't be good enough."

(Name) cups his cheek with a small smile. Those words coming from his mouth is shocking. Gilbert places himself on a very high pedestal, one where he could care less what people think of him. When he admitted that he was in fact scared of what she thought, it made her stomach flutter. Her eyes sparkle with nothing but affection for her boyfriend. "Gilbert, you're way too good for me. Don't ever say you won't be good enough because you're doing amazing, schatz." Gilbert blushes at her German nickname. "Ich liebe dich, Gilbert." (Name) finishes.

Gilbert's grin returns and he leans down. "Ich dich auch."  
They share a short kiss before Gilbert pushes the head of his member in. Gilbert gasps at the tight grip on his member. There's no denying that it feels amazing, especially with (Name) clenching around him. This is much different than simple masturbation that Gilbert was used to. The pain comes quickly for (Name) and at her cry of pain he stills himself halfway and kisses her face while muttering apologies. With a pained face she shakes her head and tells him to just move.

He doesn't want to hurt her anymore than she is right now but he quickly does as said. His pace is slow and the stretching burn is still prominent, but Gilbert has poor self control and starts to thrust faster. He moans loudly and soon (Name) joins with a small squeak that doesn't sound pained. (Name) grins and tugs Gilbert's head down to whisper in his ear "Don't hold back." and releasing with a playful nip. Gilbert grunts.

The bed shifts and groans under their weight. Gilbert's hips slam against (Name)'s which leads her to believe there'll definitely be bruises tomorrow. Despite the agreement that they'll keep quiet, it turns to be a more difficult task for the two virgins. They settle for muffling their sounds in the other's neck and shoulder, biting down and hoping to God no one hears.

Sweat coats their bodies and adds to the heat between them. White blonde hair sticks to the albino's forehead and temple, so (Name) reaches up to lovingly brush it back. Gilbert pays no mind and leans his face against her chest with the threat of his climax approaching. His fingers reach down and hastily rub (Name)'s clit in an attempt to get her to climax with him. The girl sighs and her fingers join his, rubbing much more rougher as she whispers his name into his ear.

A few thrusts later until they finally reach their climax. (Name) shudders as Gil continues to sloppily thrust and ride out his climax. He releases every drop of seed into the condom and when he's finally spent, pulls out and sits up. Gilbert ties up the condom and throws it away, then joins his girlfriend on her bed.  
"How are you feeling, liebe?" Gilbert whispers into her hair. He strokes her soft cheek.

"I feel amazing. I love you Gil." she responds. He smiles, kisses her forehead and sits up. The same words are said back, only in hushed German. The girl frowns at his figure walking away.  
"Wait, Gil. Can you stay until I fall asleep?" The innocence in her tone makes Gilbert smile. (Name) didn't want to feel lonely when he left. She could also fall asleep faster with him by her side. He nodded, slipping into his underwear. (Name) was his first love and now his first time. She helped dull the pain of loneliness in his life and gave him happiness that nothing else could. Sadly, Gilbert was young and in love with being in love, though he didn't know it.

"Anything for you, fräulein."


End file.
